Vantage Point
by supergirl02
Summary: A glimpse into the relationship between Tony and Gibbs through the eyes of other people. FatherSon
1. POV 1

**VANTAGE POINT**

_**SUMMARY: A glimpse into the relationship between Tony and Gibbs through the eyes of other people.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Don't own**_

_**BETA: None…sorry!**_

_**A/N: I was planning on making this a one shot but have decided to make this into either a 3 or 4 chapter Fic instead. I hope you like it! **_

**OoOoOoOo**

If I hear that females are more confusing then males, I will hit someone. Better yet, I will shoot who ever said it! Seriously…guys are more confusing! I have two prime examples:

The first is Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Gunnery Sergeant in the US Marine Corp. He lives by two codes; the first being leave no man behind and the second being once a Marine always a Marine.

This man has lost his wife and daughter, has been through three more marriages, all which ended in divorce, and is gruff. He lives by his own set of rules, completely disregarding those rules that he feels get in the way of his job.

He has the highest closure rate of any other NCIS agent. He's made more then one suspect cry during an interrogation. Hell, he's made more than one NCIS agent cry!

Yet there he is…staring at the young man whose desk is diagonal from his. Not that he's making it obvious, mind you. Oh no, he's side glancing and holding papers up high and in the direction that the younger man is sitting.

There's obvious worry in his eyes and it makes him look like an anxious father. The younger man must have felt Gibbs eyes on him because he just looked up and smiled. Gibbs didn't even look flustered at being caught.

**OoOoOoOo**

Speaking of the younger man…his name is Anthony DiNozzo Junior. He likes to play the part of frat boy extraordinaire and he plays it well too. He can rattle off any movie information that you could care less about. He likes to brag about his exploits…have of which you don't even know are true or not.

Most people probably don't even realize he's a federal agent or that his team lead is a gruff former Marine. No, Tony, as he's known to most, would surprise a lot of people.

His dad disowned him when he was only 12. He gave up a full ride to Oxford in exchange for a partial ride to Ohio State on an athletics scholarship. He can speak several different languages; several fluently and the others conversationally.

He knows more about computers and technology then he lets on. I only know because I caught him fixing his computer once. I still haven't told him that I know but I made sure to hint to Gibbs.

He's insecure about himself but hides it behind his expensive designer suits. None of us call him on it. He obviously worships the ground his boss (Gibbs) walks on. Not even I, should I choose to do so, could dissuade him of the notion.

**OoOoOoOo**

I must have missed something because there's movement in the bullpen. I try not to make it obvious that I'm watching. I have to smile at what I see.

Gibbs has just wrapped his coat over Tony's shoulders. Though they look to be around the same height, Gibbs is, in fact, heavier and he likes to wear his jackets a size bigger. It's because of this that his coat almost swallows Tony whole.

It's only then that I realize Tony is shivering. Sure, it's cold…outside. I watch as Gibbs settles a hand on Tony's brow, searching for signs of a fever.

He must not have felt one because he doesn't force the younger man into going down to see the resident M.E., Dr. Mallard...Ducky to us all.

Gibbs hand lands on the base of Tony's neck and rubs gently. Tony leans into the touch, a picture of someone starved for affection. And he is. Gibbs knows this and that is the only reason he willingly shows affection to the boy at work.

I have to smirk. They think I don't know. They think that they can hide it from me forever. They can't.

Heck, one would have to be deaf, blind, and dumb to not see what is so obvious. Sitting in the bullpen is not leader and follower. It's a father and son.

They make a cute pair actually. An orphaned parent met an orphaned child. I wonder if they realize that they saved each other.

I'm glad they found each other. I'm not jealous of what they have. Though, I guess I am surprised that they gave each other a chance since they are polar opposites.

**OoOoOoOo**

My head snaps up in surprise. Did I just hear a sneeze? My gaze shifts over the entire area not wanting to believe what I heard.

My gaze stops on the two member family. There it is…Tony's now coughing. Oh, could things get any worse?

Gibbs is going to be difficult to deal with if Tony gets sick! Yes, I'm whining, damn it! You would be too if you were forced to deal with an anxious ex-Marine who goes into overdrive with worry whenever his child gets sick.

I'm not the only one to sense it either. In a matter of seconds the whole floor is a buzz about the possibility of Tony being sick. There are looks of dread being given.

Gibbs hand is once again at Tony's brow. Their quiet exchange gets just a tad louder before dying down to a whisper once again.

A quick phone call later and Ducky is in the bullpen, thermometer in hand. Poor Tony isn't given a chance to protest as the item is thrust in his mouth. With the thermometer effectively shutting the young agent up, Ducky grabs his stethoscope and is listing to his lungs.

It must not have been good because now Ducky and Gibbs are altering between pushing, dragging, and prodding the senior agent into the elevator.

I don't bother to hide the sigh that comes to my lips. It's going to be an extra long week or two after all.

Damn…and I was so hoping for some piece and quiet.

Hmm…I wonder…

**OoOoOoOo**

I watch as the elevator doors close, Gibbs face has a grimace and a look of self reproach, Ducky's face looks worried, though considering he'd be on the other end of Gibbs long rants, I'm not surprised, and Tony, the poor man, looks awkward, I can't help but wonder if he'll ever get used to having someone worry about him.

I stare at the elevators for a moment after it leaves. My brain begins to roam with possibilities. The thought of Tony sick makes me fearful.

I know, I know…I'm the director of NCIS. Why would I be fearful of a sick Tony?

Have you ever met his dad?

Hmm…I think I'm gonna go see if Cynthia can find a team to rotate with Gibbs. He's going to be need by his child after all.


	2. POV 2

As I walk through the halls of NCIS I can't help but shudder. Everyone is so sober I can't help but wonder who died. I would be scared to walk the halls alone if I hadn't known the truth.

Tony DiNozzo is sick. I personally vote for going home and hiding under my bed until Hurricane Gibbs has passed. I shudder again. Gibbs is going to be a monster pain the neck until Tony's better.

The thought makes me smile. As bad as Gibbs is going to be, I'm glad he's going to be there for Tony. How many times has the younger agent woken up while in the hospital with plague and asked for his dad?

His dad…two words I never thought would be synonymous with Tony. Yet there he was.

Gibbs sat by his son's side the entire time, holding him through bouts of coughing. He rocked him when nightmares tore through his sleep. He fed him when Tony's limbs were too weak to even hold a plastic spoon.

When a nurse had to insert a new IV it was Gibbs who held his hand. Loosing himself in the moment by uttering gentle words of comfort to his son.

**OoOoOoOo**

His son…who would have thought those two words would be uttered in the same sentence as the name Gibbs.

Sure, it wasn't legal when Tony had the plague but none of us were dumb. We could see it. Heck, none of are blind!

I remember once, after they were legally father and son, I went to the docks with them and there were games set up. I don't remember the game but Tony wanted to try and he did but he lost. So then he dares me and Gibbs to give it a go. I fail and it took his dad two tries to win some ugly stuffed animal…at least, I think that's what it was.

We went to second game…a shooting game. You know the one? There's a card with a star in the middle and you have to shoot it completely out with a pellet gun. Anyways, there were all these kids pouting because their dads weren't winning.

I loved it! Gibbs went up, put the gun on his shoulder and just killed the card! It was so amazing. I knew he'd been a sniper in the Marine Corp but seeing it in action was something else.

This one boy was just staring at Gibbs with his mouth wide open. Tony was grinning something fierce. I don't know what the boy said but Tony just smiled and replied, "That's my dad."

Looking back it does seem like a child reply but…I can only imagine how long Tony's wanted to say that. The look of pride in his eyes…hmm….

**OoOoOoOo**

I stop my walk to autopsy to let my head bang against the wall. I don't want to go! I mean I really, really, really don't want to go!

As nice as the memories are it's not going to matter now. All Gibbs is going to see is his son, sick. Oh…why did I get up this morning?

I was perfectly comfortable in bed. It was nice and comfy. Not to mention, it was warm. It was soft…and I think I hear it calling my name.

Yup, it's definitely calling my name. I wonder what Gibbs would do if I just went home? I doubt he'd notice since his mind's going to be focused entirely on his son.

Before I can turn and high tail it out, I'm accosted by Jimmy Palmer who tells me that Ducky has sent father and son downstairs to rest. The lab has a futon in it. Tony's spent many nights in it…it won't hurt him to do so for another couple of hours.

I know I should head down but I need to see Ducky first. I need to know how bad it's going to be for everyone involved. Do helmets need to be dispensed? Does the National Guard need to be called? Do I need to leave the country? Does everyone in the DC need to go under witness protection?

I need answers and I know of only one person who can give them to me.

**OoOoOoOo**

Ducky is waiting as impatiently as he can for the x-rays to be done so I wait with him. Between the two of us we're a mess.

Ducky's nice enough to make conversation but neither of us has a lot to say. We're too nervous.

By the time the x-rays come back we're both tempted to get drunk! Ok, so maybe _I_ was tempted to go and get drunk. I'm willing to do anything, to get rid of the nerves that are playing their own tune in my head.

It's the moment of truth…Ducky holds up the x-rays and we look…and now we go to talk to Gibbs. If I wasn't a person of faith before I am now. I allow Ducky to lead…hell, as of now I'm not above shoving the older man in front of me for protection.

The elevator comes to fast for my liking and with its arrival I have no choice but to get in.

**OoOoOoOo**

Tony greets me with a cocky grin. Gibbs greets me with a look that would have killed me had it been possible.

Before I can even comprehend what's going on, the M.E. shoves me forward! That damn man is using me as a human shield!

Okay, okay…I'm calm. I smile my most disarming smile and greet the duo with a firm, "Good Afternoon."

My smile falters when Gibbs glares at me harder. Oh hell, best get it over with.

"There's nothing wrong with your son Agent Gibbs," I smile again.

The relief in audible from everyone in the room and I force back a chuckle. Gibbs is demanding to know about the cough and cold and I calmly explain that, that is all it is…a simple cough and cold.

I advise Tony to take a few days off and I can tell by the look in his dad's eyes it's a done deal. I smirk this time; not bothering to hide it.

To get back at me, Tony smirks himself, "You do realize dad wouldn't kill you right? Maim you; sure, kill you; no."

I wasn't so sure about that. I_ know_ Gibbs is going to kill me for this but I want the smirk to leave Tony's face.

"Yes, well, it was the word please that got me."

With that statement I run out of the lab. I can hear laughter and feet behind me. I hear Tony yell, "Run Dr. Pitt, run!"

And I do…and I'll be damned if I'm going to stop anytime soon!


	3. POV 3

I know I shouldn't but all I can do is watch in disbelief. How could these two men who shy away from any public displays of affection just hug each other? How could Gibbs just tenderly brush away Tony's hair from his face as if it were nothing?

I know I sound jealous…maybe I am. Who wouldn't be? I was the center of his world and now I'm reduced to nothing. Sounds dramatic huh? _Sigh_ Maybe it is…I just don't know.

I want to be supportive. I really do. Yet, I find myself sadden by the change in their relationship. Where they were once just boss and subordinate they are now father and son.

They deserve my support. Heck, they deserve everyone's undying support. I know they won't get it. There's only a select few who will ever know they are father and son until after Gibbs has retired from NCIS.

That's unfair for the both of them. It's unfair to Tony to have to hide what he so deeply wants…a dad. How unfair it is to Gibbs to not be able to say 'this is my son' the way he used to say about Kelly, 'this is my daughter.

They deserve so much…OMG!

**OoOoOoOo**

Did you see that!? Tony stumbled and Gibbs kept him falling. Cute, I'm sure but that's not what I'm gaping at! Gibbs has his arm around Tony's shoulder and is keeping it there!

He's looking over Tony to ensure he's not hurt the way a dad would do for a young child. Tony doesn't even mind or if he does he's hiding it rather well. Gibbs just ruffled his hair, a grin on his face.

Damn it all anyways! I am jealous! I admit for all to see, I AM JEALOUS!

_Sigh_ I know I shouldn't be. I mean, think about what the two have gone through…they have one tragedy in common but even then it's not the same.

Gibbs lost his family…so did Tony. Gibbs lost his to death. Tony lost one to death and the other to disownment.

Gibbs had a dad to depend on though he refused to do so. Tony had no one.

Gibbs hid behind bitterness, not letting anyone see the joy he did occasionally have. Tony hid behind his humor not allowing anyone to see the sadness and fear that surrounded him.

Gibbs kept moving forward. He refused to look back for anything. Tony seemed to stay in the past…his college years to be exact.

Gibbs wanted revenge and didn't stop till he got it. Tony fled from his past not wanting to go anywhere near it again if he didn't have to.

**OoOoOoOo**

You know if you only judged them on height and built the two could pass for father and son. When Gibbs finally does let loose and jokes, you know where Tony gets his humor.

I can't help but wonder if Gibbs gets his humor from his mom or dad…same with Tony. I guess some questions will never be answer.

Does it really matter? _Sigh_ Not anymore, it doesn't.

I stare a little closer. Wow…you should see the look in their eyes. It's a look of pride.

And it hits me. Gibbs is proud of Tony. No, he's beyond proud. This is his son. It's then I know. He doesn't need anything else.

There will be no more searching for that something to make his life complete. No more super angry jabs to keep people away. There will be no more late night visits.

Why would there be?

He's found someone to fill the void in his life. There's someone there to give him a hurt puppy look to make the anger fade. He has someone who will wait and worry if he's not home at a decent hour.

There's someone depending on him in a way he so obviously needs. In a way, I could never need him.

There's his son…his boy…his child.

**OoOoOoOo**

Tony's look…_sigh_…it's a look of pure admiration. That's his dad…his protector…his hero. No one can change that for him.

There will be no more feelings of wanting to be wanted; no more feelings of intruding. He wanted to be part of something. There will be no more feelings of being unloved.

His dad wants him to no end. By being Gibbs son he was now part of a family. His dad loved him, unconditionally and forever.

Tony had found someone who took away his pain. The same someone who took away his fear and told him it was ok to be scared. The same someone who held him while he cried and supported him when he was sick.

There was finally some who…

I know I shouldn't feel sad but I do. Do you see what I see?

**OoOoOoOo**

Gibbs is being over protective of his charge. The slight flu Tony had has obviously shaken Gibbs to the core.

He's forcing Tony into a lawn chair and throwing a blanket onto his lap. Poor Tony; at moments like this I do feel bad for the young NCIS agent.

Gibbs hovering is obviously getting on his nerves. Through it all though, he puts up a good front. He's happy to be waited on even though he's not used to it.

They're good for each other these two men. _Sigh_ I'm jealous and I'm happy. They've found each other…a lost father and a lost son…together at last.

I know they'll accept me if I go to them now but I won't. Not that I don't love Tony but…he's not mine.

I know I could love him if I tried but I don't want to try. I longed to hear someone call me mom but now I can't imagine it. Can you?

Me…Hollis Mann…a step mom…to Anthony DiNozzo? I love them both but I don't think so.

I think in the end I've chosen the correct path. I've stayed with the Army…my life. As I drive away I look through my review mirror and see Gibbs give Tony a kiss on the forehead. Hot tears fall down my face…it's unfair.

Even through the haze of my tears I know Gibbs has uttered four words, three of which I've longed to hear.

"I love you son."


	4. POV 4

**_A/N: Sorry for the LONG delay!! Thanks for being so patient with me! Have a Merry Christmas (and just in case I don't get another story done (which I won't) Happy New Year! _**

**_OoOoOoOo_**

The only thing I know is that the boy is sick. I can only hope it's nothing serious. May God help us if it is. There's nothing his dad won't do to make him feel better. I sometimes wonder if there love for one another will be their own demise. Morbid, I know but seriously have you ever watched those two?

Gibbs hard exterior is nothing compared to his soft interior. I know, I know…how do I know? I've watched the father and son duo long enough to know exactly what Gibbs is like.

He tries to pretend that he's this tough nosed Marine Gunnery Sergeant. Sure, he's tough. He has his own set of rules to live by and he follows them, though he has been known to throw a few of them out of the window as needs be. _Humph!_

He has high expectation of himself and of his team. Hell, he has high expectations for his son but those he lets slide. Don't get me wrong! If he wants his son to shoot 8 of 10 shots in the 'kill' zone then Tony will shoot 8 of 10 but if Tony were to shoot, let's say, 7 of 10, Gibbs would still be happy and proud as could be…he would still make Tony shoot again but his love and pride would never change.

He has a temper that beat's all. Hell, I've seen that guy knock out men who are twice his size without missing a beat. He can make the strongest man into nothing more then a puddle of tears. He can make woman who seem like a heartbroken widow turn into their true identity of a black widow spider.

**OoOoOoOo**

Then there's Tony.

That boy is more complicated then the man who decided to adopt him. Hmm…I can't believe I just said that! It's true though everybody sees what they want to see…or maybe more correctly, they see what he wants them to see.

They see a frat boy who never grew up. They see someone who would rather flirt with anything with two legs then do any work. They don't see the truth. They don't see the real DiNozzo…maybe because the real man is too scary.

There's darkness in Tony's eyes that seem to fill him body and soul. Its times like that, that cause even me to shiver. In the darkness you know that Tony has no control over his temper. He'd tear someone limb for limb before anyone, even Gibbs, could stop him.

He's sad. Behind on all the laughs and jokes there's a little boy who wants to cry. _Scoff_ A little boy…damn…he really is just a child at heart. Maybe that's what's so hard about Tony. Under everything he's nothing more then a child who never got to grieve over losing his mother…or father.

If you look even deeper, you see fear. He fears being rejected. Again, I know, I know, everyone fears being rejected. Tony's different though. He fears it deeper then the rest of us.

**OoOoOoOo**

Would you…can you…those two are idiots! I swear they are the stupidest, dumbest SOBs I've ever met!

Ok, sorry about that but really! Do you see them? Junior is supposed to be sick yet Senior is leading him outside…it's not exactly warm ya know!

_Muttering_ Damn idiots are gonna go and get Tony even sicker and then all hell really is going to break loose. That's all I need. I wonder if Jethro still has that fleece blanket in the hall closet…

**OoOoOoOo**

Last time I do anything nice! Those two may be different as night and day but they're two peas in a pod at the same time. They keep looking at me like that though and I'm gonna tell them to shove it and leave!

They're good for each other. Gibbs now has a reason to smile, someone to soothe his anger. I've seen Tony step between his dad and geek boy once…I was ready to call Dr. Mallard for a body bag…but instead of snapping at the boy to get out of the way, it was like someone froze Gibbs. He just stood there for a minute before the fire in is eyes died and smiled. You heard me, the man SMILED! It was over that fast! (I'm still in therapy!)

With Tony at his side he relaxes his rules so you can interrupt them any way you want. That's interesting to see actually. I think we've all heard Tony's patent, "you never said." Gibbs has got to have his hands full!

His high expectations don't lesson but the consequences for not meeting them do. When Ziva failed to get her 8 of 10 shots in the kill zone he didn't scream at her, didn't make her practice over and over, and he didn't dismiss her from his team. Nope, he let some of his disapproval show and said that he knew she'd get the eight on her next try…she did.

**OoOoOoOo**

Gibbs is great for Tony too.

The sadness that seems to want to consume the younger agent isn't so pronounced any more. When it starts to come back, Gibbs is there, not to push it away, but to help him deal with it. (Hmm…would that be considered an oxymoron or irony? Gibbs, the king of 'there's nothing wrong' showing Tony how to show his feelings.)

The darkness that enters his eyes seems to get lighter when Gibbs enters the room. It's like Gibbs can chase away all of his son's fears just by being in the same room as him. Who knows; maybe he can.

His fear of rejection is something they're still working on. It's an uphill battle but one I know they can win. (Don't tell them I said that.) They can win because Leroy Jethro Gibbs won't ever give up.

**OoOoOoOo**

I can only shake my head. They make a wonderful father and son team you know. It's rather weird to see Gibbs relax now a day. The gruff exterior he prides himself on having cracks more and more each day. We have Tony to thank for that!

As I climb into my car I'm thankful that the diagnosis is nothing major. Tony will be up and about in no time…especially since his dad is going to enforce it! You gotta love life!

I really do wish I could be around to watch them go at it…I do! I think it'd be funny as hell. Sadly, despite what Gibbs says, the FBI won't run without me.

Ohhh there's Tony's pissed off look…yup, I'm glad to be leaving!

**THE END**


End file.
